FTL: Flight of the Kestrel
by lostfan10000
Summary: In one daring move, the Rebel forces destroyed the Fourth Fleet, the most impressive war fleet of the Federation and killed a high ranking Senator. And now the Federation is fragmented. With Rebel's advancing on all sides it is up to a small ship, the Kestrel, to save the Federation from almost certain doom. This is there story.


Prologue

The Federation was a symbol of peace, prosperity, and hope for the entire galaxy. It provided shelter to those who came. It intervened in destructive wars not to take advantage of the participants, but to mediate peace.

Such a noble endeavor. One that did not last forever. Over the past few months dissent began to flow through the Federation. Claims of scandals and cover ups from administrative positions fractured the once united Federation.

Many in the outer regions of the Federation began signing a petition to secede from the Federation. This only made matters worse. A fleet of warships was dispatched to the area to keep the peace. And today a high ranking official was sent to try and calm the situation.

This is what happened that day...

_Incoming FTL signature detected._

_Receiving registration._

_Verifying._

_ID = True._

_Connecting to _Dawn of Liberty.

_Access Granted._

The _Dawn of Liberty_ was claimed to be the most beautiful ship the Federation had. It was large, strong, and had over eighty laser cannons, torpedo batteries, and beam weapons attached to it.

It also featured a self aware AI. An accomplishment in its own right.

"Admiral Ter, the Senator's vessel is coming through the beacon."

"Thank you Adam." Admiral Ter responded. He looked out the viewport and saw the beacon floating in space.

The FTL beacons were small devices scattered throughout the galaxy. Computers used these beacons as reference points to calculate FTL jumps. A major improvement of the _Dawn of Liberty_ was that it did not require FTL beacons. Adam could calculate a jump on his own.

A flash of light could be seen as Senator Dam's vessel came through it.

"All ships be on alert." Ter announced. "The Senator is here. Despatch escort ships."

Two smaller ships moved in to guide the vessel to the fleet. All was quiet but then Adam detected something on radar.

_Alert incoming ship._

_No ID sent._

_Hailing ship._

_No response. Retry._

_No response. Retry._

_Alerting crew._

"Admiral another FTL signature has been spotted."

"Where?" Admiral Ter looked at the screen. "What is it?"

Another flash of bright light was seen near the beacon. Out of it came another ship. It was as large as the _Dawn of Liberty._

"Sir!" A crewmember shouted. "There charging weapons!"

"Pull up shields! All ships prepare for battle. Secure the Senator."

The large ship fired all batteries at the two ships escorting the Senator. Neither stood a chance.

"All ships open fire!" Shouted the Admiral.

Admiral Ter was in charge of the Fourth fleet of the Federation Navy. It had over twenty frigates and dreadnaughts. All of them opened fire on a single target.

"Alert." Adam said. "Power surge detected."

All of the ships hit the target. But it's shields were so overpowered that not one shot did any meaningful damage.

The vessel then shot several torpedoes and lasers at the fleet. Many ships went down with a few shots. The _Dawn of Liberty _still stood it's ground though.

"Admiral." The comms officer ran to Ter who stared horrified as his men were being slaughtered.

"What is it?"

"That ship it's broadcasting something through the FTL beacon." The officer's face was pale. "Across the whole galaxy."

A feat like that required tremendous amounts of power. No ship, even the _Dawn of Liberty_ could accomplish such a feat.

The message went over their systems.

"All of you who have been oppressed by the corrupt, look upon us!" The feed showed the Fourth fleet in ruin. "Take arms! We will rebel and reclaim our lives!"

"Alert." Warned Adam. "The ship is firing."

"REBEL!" Shouted the message. The ship then shot twice. Once at the _Dawn of Liberty _with a beam that cut through the shields, armor, and destroyed the entire vessel. The second shot was one torpedo. The missile plunged the small ship in fire.

And at the sight of this destruction. The once perfect Federation was also plunged into fire. As a faction of Rebels rallied under the idea of revolution.

* * *

**Author's note**

Time to explain the game. FTL: Faster Than Light is a game where you pilot a ship that contains sensitive information on the Rebels that could save the Federation from certain destruction.

It is one of the most amazing, most infuriating games I've ever played. The story is mostly made by the player. So I thought, "Hey, I should write my interpretation of it." As you may have noticed I like stories where the story is open to interpretaion.

This story will be continued and it will tell the tale of one of my greatest runs of this game.

I'll upload to either this or to my other story whenever I complete a chapter. Since I don't have an upload schedule (because school) don't expect any real variation between my stories. Sometimes you'll have one of each, sometimes you'll have a bunch of one, and sometimes you won't have any at all.

And now to explain my hint I had on my profile for this story. The words were Kestrel, Light, and Rebel.

Rebel because of the whole Rebel's are attacking thing. Light because the name of the game is Faster Than Light. And Kestrel, a type of bird and the name for the main ship you fly in the game. To find these words you just had to use ROT 13. :)

Good news, I get out of school soon. Bad news, final exams and the studying for them. Oh well you do what you gotta do. :D

Can't wait to write more for this story and no matter where I see you, I'll see you later.

-lostfan10000


End file.
